Percy Jackson- Homework Struggles
by percy-potter7
Summary: Annabeth is visiting Percy and is helping him study for his maths test. Annabeth becomes bossy and continously insults Percy's intelligence.


**Hey guys! This is my 2nd fanfic, hope you like it! Sorry it's a bit similar to the first one but this idea just struck me (influenced by myself and my boyfriend) and I just had to write it!**

"Percy! Come on! At this rate you'll never pass the test!"

Percy and Annabeth were sitting in the kitchen of Percy's apartment, while Sally cooked dinner. It was during the school year, not long after Percy had went on a quest to rescue Annabeth. Annabeth had come to visit Percy for a couple of days, while she didn't have any important assignments or tests to prepare for. Percy however, had a huge maths test coming up and wasn't eager to study.

Annabeth helped him work through the revision sheets, but his attention span was horrible. Every five minutes he was asking for a break or wanting a snack. "You wonder why I call you Seaweed Brain. Look at you! No one is this stupid unless their head is full of seaweed!" "Hey!" Percy protested. "Shut up Seaweed Brain. Do another question."

They continued like this for another hour, with Annabeth constantly telling him to do his work and that he couldn't have any blue cupcakes. "Please... I only want one!" "No, Percy! Do your work! Or is your head so full of seaweed that you can't do it?" "Shut up!" He replied. "Son of Poseidon strikes again with his most intelligent comments." She said. "Annabeth!" "Look, the boy is so smart! He even knows my name!" She said mock surprised. "ANNABETH!" He screamed at her. "I'm sick of you making fun of my intelligence! Just because you are a daughter of Athena doesn't mean that you can call everyone else stupid! Please, stop bossing me around. I'm not studying anymore." He said, before leaving the kitchen and heading to his room.

Once he was gone, Annabeth rested her head in her hands on the table. Sally was watching her intently, waiting to see how this would play out. Percy was right. He wasn't as stupid as she made him out to be. He could actually be quite smart when he wanted to. And she was bossing him around a lot. Just because she could study for hours non-stop doesn't mean he can. She should have let him have a break. She should have been a better friend to him.

Annabeth took her head out of her hands and looked up at Sally, with a few tears running down her face. "What am I going to do?" She asked quietly. Sally put down the pot she was cleaning, took off her gloves, and walked over to her. She knelt next to Annabeth's chair and wiped the tears off her face. "You know where you went wrong?" Sally asked. Annabeth nodded. "You know what you should have done?" She nodded again. "Good. Now go and talk to him, I'm sure you can figure it out." Sally stood up and helped Annabeth out of her chair. Annabeth brushed her hair out of her face, wiped away the last of the tears and headed for Percy's bedroom.

She slowly turned the handle and stepped inside. Percy was sitting on his bed, facing the wall away from her. "Percy?" She started. "Mmm." He replied. At least he wasn't telling her to go away, that's got to be a good sign. "I'm sorry." Always a good start. "I shouldn't have insulted your intelligence like that and I shouldn't have bossed you around so much. I know that when it comes to work and stuff my pride really shows. I'm sorry."

Percy was still facing the opposite wall. He sighed and slowly turned around. "I know, it's okay." He said. He patted the bed next to him signalling for Annabeth to come and sit down. She relaxed and went to sit next to him. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, and Annabeth couldn't help but to think how amazing his beautiful green eyes were. She had secretly had a crush on Percy for the last few years.

Percy opened his mouth to speak again. "I'm sorry I got angry." He said. "No," she replied. "You had every right to get angry. It's my fault." "Okay," he said. "How about it's both of our faults?" "Deal." She said as she leaned back against the wall. "If you want," Percy said, "we can study some more." "No," she replied. "You've done enough study for today. How about we watch a movie or something?" Percy, looking relieved said, "okay. Come on, let's go to the lounge room."

They spent the rest of the night curled up the lounge watching movies. Annabeth was so grateful to have a friend like Percy, even if he was a Seaweed Brain sometimes. She hoped that maybe one day they could be more than just friends, but for now she was content to just be curled up next to him on the couch.

**Thanks! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
